Martin Kratt/Gallery
Wild Kratts Theme Season 1 Croc.00351.PNG|Mom of a Croc Squid Martin near Under water Volcano.png|Whale of a Squid Aardvark Martin.png|Aardvark Town Sassy Martin.png|Flight of the Draco Slime Alien Martin.png|Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy Martin bumps into Wood Stand.png|Platypus Cafe Bowler Bear.png|Polar Bears Don't Dance Beaver Martin.png|Build It Beaver Martin and Maxzilla.png|Voyage of the Butterflier XT I'm a Honey Guide!.png|Honey Seekers Martin Guarding Bass Eggs.png|Bass Class Firefly Martin on Creature Pod.png|Fireflies Martin Can't Hear you.png|Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus Thats gotta Hurt the Teeth.png|Tazzy Chris Cool seatbelt, Martin.png|Octopus Wildkratticus Walk.onthe.wetside.05.PNG|Walk on the Wetside Elephant Power.PNG|Elephant in the Room Lion Martin holding out Nubs.png|Let the Rhinos Roll! Wk1330.png|Kickin' It with the Roos Jenny, Ronan, and Tree Martin.png|The Blue and the Gray Pigeon Martin.png|Falcon City Thorny Devil Martin Drinking Lemonade.png|Koala Balloon Falcon Sight.png|Cheetah Racer Wk1600.png|Kerhonk Spot-Swat Licking Martin.png|Mimic Wk1458.png|Caracal-Minton Wk1738.png|Zig-Zagged Adorable Martin.png|A Huge Orange Problem Yeti Crab Martin.png|Seasquatch Martin Jumps in Borrow.png|The Food Chain Game Wk1531.png|Masked Bandits Bee Martin.png|Flight of the Pollinators Gecko.power02.PNG|The Gecko Effect Martin and Wolf.png|Little Howler Martin on Zach's Blimp.png|Quillber's Birthday Present Martin Drinking Water.png|A Bat in the Brownies Sharks-Wild Kratts-14.png|Stuck on Sharks Martin on Dontia's Face.png|Birds of a Feather Tarsier Bros.png|Googly Eye: The Night Guru Falcon Dive.png|Raptor Round Up Season 2 Wk1451.png|Bad Hair Day Wk1040.png|Race for the Hippo Disc Oh! That's gotta hurt!.png|Creature Power Challenge Termites vs Tongues-60.png|Termites Versus Tongues Tears of Turkey Joy.png|Happy Turkey Day Martin running from Lions.png|Neck and Neck Grabsy, I can't see!.png|Bugs or Monkeys? SotSW 29.png|Secrets of the Spider's Web Bros Replace Shadow with Plush Bunny.png|Shadow: The Black Jaguar Hummingbird Wild Kratts.36.png|To Touch a Hummingbird Martin and Jaguar.png|Rainforest Stew Seahorse Power Suit.PNG|Seahorse Rodeo Dolphin.wildkratts.0014.PNG|Speaking Dolphinese Martin Kicks Zachbot.png|Aquafrog Wk1227.png|Tortuga Tune Up Blowfish Martin.png|Blowfish Blowout Wk1026.png|Roadrunner Martin with Coral Jewel.png|Rocket Jaw: Rescuer of the Reef Bros giving out Treats.png|Snow Runners Martin Looking in Knot Hole.png|Attack of the Tree Eating Aliens Martin Suddenly Stops.png|Rattlesnake Crystal Skunked-Wild Kratts-78.png|Skunked! Gila Bros and Zach.png|Gila Monster Under My House Aviva and Owls.png|Desert Elves Aviva Feels like Digging.png|Groundhog Wakeup Call Martin and Rollo.png|Journey to the Subnivean Zone Season 3 Shell Too Big.png|The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange Flyingfish.powers02.png|When Fish Fly Wk217.png|Slider: The Otter Martin Crushing Mosquito-Bot.png|Mosquito Dragon Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.02.png|Under Frozen Pond Wk240.png|Search for the Florida Panther Martin Looking at Feet.png|Osprey Wk998.png|Opossum in My Pocket BtBFF 117.png|Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret Yummy Grass and Flower cake.png|Where the Bison Roam Alligater.power01.png|Crocogator Contest Bisons Not Allowing Martin to Get out of Hole.png|The Amazing Creature Race Bison Powers to the Tortuga Rescue!.png|Prairie Who? Wk282.png|Mystery on the Prairie Wk1773.png|Chameleons on Target Fossa Martin.png|Fossa-Palooza Chameleon Bros.png|Mini Madagascar Aye Aye Martin.png|Aye Aye Sifaka Martin.png|Lemur Legs Clingon Clinging on to Martin.png|Lemur Stink Fight Martin Giving Gold Puff to Patricia.png|Golden Bamboo Lemur TH 25.png|Tenrec Treasure Hunt Prey.mantis.power.png|Praying Mantis 11096392 10153229024822042 9122806857347060881 o.jpg|Capture the Fishmobile Bros Pulling Rope.png|Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo Martin and Little X.png|Back in Creature Time: Tasmanian Tiger Season 4 LK 47.png|Liturgusa Krattorum PPU 61.png|Panda Power Up! Screen Shot 2017-04-29 at 7.27.33 PM.png|Snowy Owl Invasion PR 74.png|Pangolin Rescue CC 13.png|A Creature Christmas - Part 1 KrattsXmasSlide.png|A Creature Christmas - Part 2 Puffin Martin and Aviva.png|Puffin Rescue SotT 20.png|Stars of the Tides The-Last-Largest-Lobster-42.png|The Last Largest Lobster SNMM 52.png|Golden Snub Nosed Monkey Man TOM 60.png|The Other Martins EL 57.png|Eel-lectric! Kratt brother in Narwhal shuts with Two Tusker.JPG|The Mystery of the Two Horned Narwhal SOS 67.png|Sea Otter Swim RPR 66.png|Red Panda Rescue Spirit 57.png|Spirit Bear CoC 46.png|The Colors of China BTI 51.png|Box Turtled In! AY 59.png|Animals Who Live to Be 100 Years Old AFS 6.png|Archerfish School Wk421 sc366 martinchrisorcacpsinwater.png|This Orca Likes Sharks BT 39.png|Baby Tooth & Kid Musky Cheetah Adopted.png|Cheetah Adopted Mission Accomplished.jpg|Musk Ox Mania CD 72.png|Creatures of the Deep Sea - Part 1 Creatures of the Deep Sea Part 2.png|Creatures of the Deep Sea - Part 2 Season 5 Penguin Power.png|Mystery of the North Pole Penguins? Tiger Power.png|Temple of Tigers 6729-1-1.jpg|The Dhole Duplicator 6729-1-1.jpg|The Cobra King 6729-1-1.jpg|Fire Salamander 6729-1-1.jpg|Cheeks the Hamster 6729-1-1.jpg|Wild Ponies 6729-1-1.jpg|Elephant Brains! 6729-1-1.jpg|Sloth Bear Suction 6729-1-1.jpg|City Hoppers! 6729-1-1.jpg|Blue Heron 6729-1-1.jpg|Choose Your Swordfish 6729-1-1.jpg|Komodo Dragon 503MoreLikeTiny.png|Hero's Journey - Part 1 504ToTheCreatureRescue.png|Hero's Journey - Part 2 6729-1-1.jpg|Creepy Creatures! - Part 1 Wild Kratts Creepy Creatures- Martin Kratt.png|Creepy Creatures! - Part 2 6729-1-1.jpg|The Fourth Bald Eagle 6729-1-1.jpg|TBA 6729-1-1.jpg|Hercules - The Giant Beetle Miscellaneous Chara-martin-startseite-5817-10110.png Martin Kratt putting hands on hips with his Creature Power suit.png Wild Kratts.Kratt Bros.png Profiles martin.jpg wild-kratts 1.png|Icon from the PBS Kids website 31965729 porthole.png|Icon from the Knowledge Kids website 694x240-wildkratts-banner6.png|Banner from the PBS Parents website Upgrade Your Flash Player.jpg 424651 415244148530528 728983128 n.jpg 148216 438917149496561 367238745 n.jpg 60988 442830092438600 497392092 n.jpg|Happy Holidays card from 2012 72289 451321681589441 1622351870 n.jpg|''Lost at Sea'' promotional picture Untitled 395820.jpg Untitled 395788.jpg Untitled 395774.jpg Untitled 395773.jpg Untitled 395711.jpg Untitled 395710.jpg Untitled 395913.jpg Untitled 396202.jpg Untitled 396195.jpg Untitled 396193.jpg Untitled 396187.jpg Untitled 396174.jpg Untitled 396156.jpg Untitled 396155.jpg Untitled 396154.jpg Untitled 396151.jpg Untitled 396147.jpg Untitled 396146.jpg Untitled 396145.jpg Untitled 396138.jpg Untitled 396136.jpg Untitled 396045.jpg Untitled 396997.jpg Untitled 396974.jpg Untitled 396973.jpg Untitled 396972.jpg Untitled 396971.jpg Untitled 397045.jpg Untitled 397044.jpg Untitled 396944.jpg Untitled 396943.jpg Untitled 396942.jpg Untitled 396941.jpg Untitled 396940.jpg Untitled 396939.jpg Untitled 405231.jpg 62340935 2833311440019495 8369476781144539136 n.jpg Category:Character galleries